


The Princess and the Photographer

by theadventurouswriter



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: After several occasions of meeting each other at social gatherings, the younger sister of the Queen decides to visit a commoner who is a photographer in his spare time and the night turns into a special night for the two of them.





	The Princess and the Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write an explicit fanfiction based on my favourite Netflix show The Crown after I watched Season Two which I fell in love with the relationship between Princess Margaret and Antony Armstrong-Jones. I probably have started a Royal scandal when I published this (lol not even sorry!) but I was disappointed to not see any explicit fanfic for this fandom so I decided to make mine the first explicit fic to encourage more to come out of the woodworks afterwards. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy the chemistry between Princess Margaret and Antony as I have poured my creative imagination into this so enjoy! Cheers, H.

Princess Margaret entered the house of Antony Armstrong-Jones with anticipation and excitement. She had met the photographer at a social event where she had been invited to mingle amongst people that weren’t Royals or politicians. Princess Margaret wanted to be her own woman.

There was something about Antony that Princess Margaret became attracted to him once she set her eyes upon him at the party. He was full of enigma and mystery that only made Princess Margaret become drawn to him as a whole. She knew that Antony had at least something about him that separated him from Peter Townsend. They were two completely different men in the eyes of the Queen’s younger sister.

The Princess went into the shabby studio that belonged to Antony but she could sense that the photographer was proud of it. She could also see some of his pictures hanging up on the brick walls of it. The place sent shivers down her spine as she trembled slightly with anticipation to when Antony was going to appear.

Then, she heard a click that came from a camera and she jumped slightly but realised that Antony was nearby and was taking pictures of her. He came out of the shadows and circled the Princess with a hungry expression on his face as he continued to take pictures of Princess Margaret. However, Princess Margaret decided to antagonise the photographer by pushing down the top of her dress and she could hear him take a sharp breath as he stared at her.

“You are delectable, Beryl.”

Princess Margaret suppressed a moan that nearly came out of her mouth when she heard him speak. His voice was a deep baritone mixed with a velvety essence and Princess Margaret could feel herself growing wet at the sound of his voice as well as the usage of her nickname. Antony took several steps closer to Princess Margaret and placed his hand on her bare shoulder before travelled up to her neck and face. The Princess lolled her head back as she indulged in his touch. Antony was beginning to tease her in the most wonderful way.

Antony then pulled Margaret close to his proximity which he closed up the space by placing his lips on Margaret’s lips as he looked at her in the eyes with a lustful expression. Expecting the Princess to pull away from him, he was well and truly surprised. The Princess put her hands on Antony’s head as she began to explore the photographer by using her mouth to enter his. He tasted of cigarettes and whiskey which Margaret liked, it was Antony Armstrong-Jones.

Wanting more of him, Margaret began to feverishly kiss Antony which he began to grow hard underneath his trousers. She was thrusting against him as Antony fumbled with the zipper at the back of Margaret’s dress in a desperate bid to touch and feel her more. However, Margaret was rather feeling adventurous when she ripped off the photographer’s shirt before she discarded it onto the wooden floor. She let out a moan when her hands travelled onto Antony’s bare skin. He was warm and welcoming which only doused more fuel in the Princess’s core.

Antony finally found the zipper of Margaret’s dress and began to unzip her as he continued to kiss her on the neck where her sensitive spot was, causing her to moan out his name.

“Oh Tony! Yes!” Princess Margaret squealed as Antony continued to assault her sensitive spot. The photographer smirked against the Princess’s bare neck as he heard her cry out his name. His hands moved onto her back which he moved them up and down her back to feel her more but was surprised to find that the rebellious Princess wasn’t wearing a bra like a Princess should be.

“A little Princess isn’t wearing her bra like her big sister.” Antony drawled seductively when he pulled away from Margaret who let out a whine of disappointment at the sudden break away. His remark only made her become wetter than she was when he started to touch her bare skin. Then, she gave him a signal to take off her dress. And he did.

As her dress was being slowly pulled down to the ground, Antony hissed when he saw her pert breasts and had heard her cry out when the crisp air had hit her bare skin. The Princess’s moans filled the air of the studio as Antony continued to assault her senses with his lips upon her now sensitive skin.

Antony placed the Princess onto his bed and went on top of her as he returned to placed hot and wet kisses upon her skin. He fondled with her breasts in his hands. Margaret moaned loudly when Antony lowered his head down upon her breasts when she put her hands on his head and held him. His teeth caught one of the Princess’s nipples and she cried out loudly at the action which she only pressed him further into her skin. Antony had to restrain himself from fully devouring the Princess when he had tasted her – she had tasted like peaches and cream which was her favourite dessert.

Then, he smelled the most aromatic scent that was wafting from the Princess. The smell of an aroused Princess. Antony’s cock became painfully hard as he had smelled the Princess’s aroma. She had smelled like honey and vanilla. 

Her eyes were heavily-lidded while her mouth was formed into an ‘O’ as well as her skin was flush with goosebumps of pleasure. Not even Peter Townsend made her feel good like Antony was currently doing at that time. The Princess could not give a damn if her big sister the Queen was furious about it. She had found Antony and she was not planning on letting him go like she was made to do with Peter.

“Touch me, Tony. I need you to fuck me.” Princess Margaret whined needily as Antony toyed with the hem of her underwear in a teasing manner which she thrust her hips upwards to show him that she was desperate for him. He had a lascivious smirk on his face as he watched the Princess writhe under his clutches. It felt good having a princess in his control. 

The photographer used his teeth to pull down the Princess’s underwear to her ankles where he pulled them off and threw them into a pile of her clothes on the wooden floor. He planted hot and wet kisses against her naked skin which the Princess moaned and writhed against him. Then, Antony unconsciously spread the Princess’s legs apart and saw that the Princess’s quim was glistening with need for the photographer. Antony groaned quietly as he felt his erection was straining against his trousers but he was going to make sure that Margaret came before he did.

Princess Margaret, in her lust-filled haze, placed her hands on Antony’s head to push him closer to her. The photographer was all what she had wanted in the moment and she had no qualms to rush the moment.

“Tony, please.” Princess Margaret pleaded with ever growing need to feel Antony within her and he went to work.

Hot kisses were planted by Antony on the Princess’s inner thighs as his head moved closer to her core. The Princess’s folds were plump and bright pink for Antony to devour and her moans signalled the desperation for him to feel her.

Princess Margaret let out a guttural moan when she felt the velvety tongue of her lover toy with her sensitive sacred folds. Antony sucked and licked the Princess which he was awarded with moans from her.

“Oh Tony! Tony, yes! Oh!” Princess Margaret shouted as Antony continued to lap up the juices that were streaming out of the Princess at a fast rate which meant that the Princess was close to having an orgasm. She pushed him further into her to keep it up as she was loving it.

Suddenly, Princess Margaret’s hips jerked when she felt a finger enter her. Antony had inserted his finger into her while he rubbed her clit in an anti-clockwise, causing more juice to flow out of her onto Antony’s fingers. He continued to finger-fuck her until he could feel her inner walls clenching hard around his finger. She had come undone like a puddle of goo on his bed which Antony smirked at the sight of a fully-sated Princess Margaret on his bed. It felt so good for a commoner to have a royal princess come undone.

“How does it feel to be at the complete mercy of a mere mortal like myself, Beryl?” Antony pulled himself up close to Margaret’s face as she panted from her orgasm before he had whispered into her ear. The Princess could feel her core being ignited again by her lover’s voice and she was growing wet again.

“Amazing, Tony. I want to be fucked like a mere mortal.” Margaret whispered back into Antony’s ear which the photographer chuckled mirthfully. She was combing her hand through his hair as he laid next to her but she gave him a look of need again. The Princess felt far from a prim and proper Princess when her hand travelled to the belt of her lover’s trousers which Antony unconsciously bucked his hips forward.

“Take my fucking pants off, it hurts.” Antony growled seductively which the Princess gave him a lewd smile before she got up and moved down further to attend to Antony.

“Now Tony, I am going to show you what it is like to fuck a real Princess.” Princess Margaret said as she unbuckled Antony’s belt before she snuck her hand into his trousers to feel. She watched Antony who began to breathe shallowly when she touched his cock.

“Fuck, Beryl,” Antony mumbled as his eyes fluttered when he could feel Margaret stroking his cock. Her hands upon him had felt amazing and he did not want her to stop.

Then, she unzipped him and Antony lifted his lower body off the body so that his lover could take off his trousers for him. Antony heard Princess Margaret let out a gasp when his cock sprang out of his boxers as Margaret yanked his trousers off. Her hands instantly latched onto his cock and she placed her lips onto him to have a taste of him like he had done with her when he was between her legs. Her tongue gently licked the sensitive tip of his cock and Antony groaned from the depts of his stomach when he felt her tongue on his cock. However, he was not ready to let go unless he was inside of her.

Desperate to have her within him, Antony pulled the Princess back on the bed and opened her legs before he positioned his cock at her entrance. Margaret placed her hands on his hips to motion him that she was ready to have him within her. Antony started thrusting in and out of his lover in a slow fashion before his male need quickly took over him, causing him to thrust hard into her.

Margaret moaned as Antony continuously thrusted into her, her arousal caused obscene wet sounds as Antony’s skin slapped against her flushed skin. The skin-on-skin slap along with Princess Margaret’s moans and Antony’s grunts soon filled the thick air in Antony’s studio. Antony could not give a fuck if the neighbours had heard him fucking his lover who was the Queen’s younger sister. It was just him and Margaret alone in the studio and Antony, like Princess Margaret, wasn’t ready to let her go.

“Oh Tony! Oh! Oh!” Margaret cried out as her spot was being assaulted by her lover who was pounding into her hard. Her hands were constantly moving down Antony’s back and his bum in an attempt to get close to him more.

“Beryl, I’m close!” Antony grunted as his balls became a ball of tension with his cock that was pulsing with blood inside of Margaret. She immediately placed her hands on his bum and squeezed his bum as she was close to her own release too. Her inner walls were clenching hard on Antony’s cock as he thrusted hard into her. Antony was beginning to tire out but he continued to thrust into Margaret hard until he grunted with the last thrust when waves of his orgasm washed him over along with Margaret who was in the throes of orgasm.

Margaret’s inner walls clenched furiously until Antony’s warm seed filled her up and she had held him tight while they rode out the last wave of their orgasms. Then, tiredness had washed them over which Margaret still held Antony close to her that his head was resting on her breast and his hands were on her waist. Their breathing were slowly getting back to normal as they held each other on the bed where they had made love just a moment ago.

“I love you, Tony.” Margaret murmured sleepily into Antony’s head as she gently rubbed his head to lull him and herself to sleep after their rambunctious night together as ‘normal’ people.

“I love you too, Beryl.” Antony responded before he placed a soft kiss on Margaret’s lips and rolled onto his back before he pulled Margaret onto his chest. The lovers became silent as they closed their eyes and went into a peaceful slumber in each other’s company. The silence became comforting which meant that Margaret finally had a person to give as well as make love to and she had known that her big sister the Queen would not stop her when she would marry Antony Armstrong-Jones, a photographer and a normal person. 


End file.
